Currently available handheld gaming devices have limited internal data storage capacity. Typically, the internal data storage of a handheld gaming device is used to store system and configuration information. Other information, such as saved game data and game-specific data is often stored on a memory device that is external to the handheld game device. Existing handheld gaming devices do not contain an internal mass storage capability.